


I'm Glad I Met You

by blossompoetry



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossompoetry/pseuds/blossompoetry
Summary: Sudah 557 hari [Name] tidak berjumpa dengan tunangannya itu. Kali ini [Name] tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia akan menyusul tunangannya di Berlin.





	I'm Glad I Met You

[Name] akhirnya tiba di Berlin. Perjalanan dari Tokyo menuju Berlin bukanlah jarak yang dekat. Tubuhnya terasa pegal karena lelah dengan perjalanan yang lebih dari 15 jam itu. Ia langsung memanggil taksi begitu keluar dari bandara.

Sepanjang perjalanan [Name] melihat pemandangan kota Berlin yang ditutupi salju. Ini pertama kalinya [Name] datang ke Berlin. Selama ini tunangannya selalu melarangnya untuk datang sekedar menjenguknya. Hari ini [Full Name] memang nekat pergi ke Berlin untuk menemui tunangannya itu.

**•**

Supir taksi menghentikan laju mobilnya. [Name] segera turun dan membayarnya. [Name] masih harus berjalan beberapa meter menuju apartemen tunangannya itu. Udara malam yang dingin tidak memadamkan semangat [Name]. Tangan kanannya sibuk mencari kertas alamat dan tangan kirinya menarik koper kesayangannya.

[Name] terlihat bingung. Ia tidak tahu dimana letak pastinya apartemen itu. Orang-oramg yang berlalu-lalang berjalan dengan cepat. [Name] jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Ia mengeleng cepat dan berusaha menyemangati dirinya.

"Tenang [Name]! Kau pasti bisa menemukan apartemen Miyoshi!" Ucap [Name] pelan sambil menepuk kedua pipinya

[Name] kembali mendonggak untuk melihat papan jalan. Ia terlihat terkejut ketika tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan seseorang pria. Pria itu berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya dan ia pun tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan [Name]. Ia berjalan mendekati [Name].

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Tanya Pria itu

"A-aku datang untuk men-"

"Ikut aku!" Ucap Pria itu sambil menarik lengan [Name]

[Name] mengganguk pelan dan ikut pergi bersama pria itu. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Pria itu membuatnya terbang jauh-jauh dari Tokyo ke Berlin. Pria yang selalu mengajarkan banyak hal kepadanya, yang selalu membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman, yaitu tunangannya, Miyoshi.

Miyoshi menuntun [Name] menuju apartemen nomer 302. Ia merogoh sakunya untuk mencari kunci. Dari tadi [Name] hanya diam dan tersenyum sendiri sambil memperhatikan Miyoshi.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Miyoshi sambil membuka pintu apartemenya

[Name] tidak menjawab pertanyaan Miyoshi ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Miyoshi masuk kedalam apartemen dan [Name] mengikutinya.

Miyoshi menyalakan lampu apartemenya dan pergi ke dapur. [Name] terlihat takjub dengan furnitur dan koleksi lukisan Miyoshi. Ia duduk di sofa sambil melihat-lihat isi dari apartemen Miyoshi.

"Ini benar-benar apartemen yang mengambarkan dirimu..." Ucap [Name]

"Inikan memang apartemenku." Ucap Miyoshi sambil menaruh teh dan biskuit di meja

[Name] mengambil cangkir tehnya dan Miyoshi duduk di depanya. [Name] terlihat menikmati tehnya. Sunyi, tidak ada yang mau berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi, kenapa kau datang ke Berlin?" Miyoshi angkat berbicara

"Hm? Aku ingin menjenguk tunanganku yang pergi selama satu setengah tahun ke Berlin." Jawab [Name] sambil memakan biskuit

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan kesini." Ucap Miyoshi

"Maafkan aku Katsuhiko-san, tunanganku tidak memberiku kabar sejak 5 bulan yang lalu. Bagaimana aku bisa tinggal diam?" Ucap [Name] sedikit kesal

"Tapi aku sudah bilang akan mengabarimu setelah urusanku selesai, [Name]." Ucap Miyoshi

"Urusan apa? Ah! Jangan-jangan sebenarnya tunanganku ini menyembunyikan seorang gadis di kamar apartemen ini?!" Ucap [Name] pergi mencari kamar Miyoshi

"Oii! [Name]! Jangan masuk kamar orang sembarangan!" Ucap Miyoshi pergi mengejar [Name]

Ponsel Miyoshi bergetar. Yukimura Koichi meneleponnya. Miyoshi berhenti mengejar [Name] dan berjalan pergi untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

Sementara itu, [Name] akhirnya menemukan kamar Miyoshi. Ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan mahluk lain di apartemen ini. Miyoshi memang tinggal sendirian.

[Name] merebahkan badannya di kasur Miyoshi. Empuk dan hangat rasanya. Tubuhnya sangat rindu dengan kasur. Selama perjalanan menuju Berlin, ia dipaksa tidur pada posisi yang tidak nyaman. Akhirnya, malam ini [Name] bisa menikmati empuknya kasur milik Miyoshi.

Miyoshi yang sudah selesai dengan urusanya pergi mencari [Name]. Ia menemukan [Name] di kamarnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kali ini ia biarkan tunangannya untuk beristirahat.

**•**

[Name] terbangun karena lapar. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Miyoshi di sampingnya. Ia tampak asik memainkan rambut [Name]. Senyum khas terukir di wajahnya.

"Oh~ Kau sudah bangun? Apa kutukannya sudah hilang, putri tidur?" Ucap Miyoshi

"Ugh.. A-aku lapar..." Ucap [Name] berusaha menyembunyikan rona merahnya

"Pipimu merah [Name], perlu aku tambah warna merah itu?" Ledek Miyoshi

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku lapar!" Ucap [Name] ketus sambil menyingkirkan tangan Miyoshi

"Lapar? Tengah malam begini? Kau mau menjadi gendut?" Cibir Miyoshi bangkit dan duduk di ujung kasur

"Aku tidak peduli!! Aku sangat lapar sekarang! Kau tahu? Makanan di pesawat tadi, tidak menggugah nafsu makanku." Ucap [Name] kesal

"Baiklah, tapi kalau berat badanmu bertambah aku tidak mau mendengar rengekkanmu. Cepat bangun dan bersiap. Kita akan makan di luar." Ucap Miyoshi beranjak pergi

[Name] terlihat senang dan langsung bangkit dari kasurnya untuk bersiap.

"Aku sudah siap! Ayo berangkat!" Ucap [Name] bersemangat

"20 menit, lama sekali." Ucap Miyoshi mengecek arlojinya

"Jadi makan tidak?" Tanya [Name]

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu." Jawab Miyoshi sambil beranjak dari sofa

[Name] mengikuti Miyoshi keluar apartemen. Ia segera menyamakan langkahnya dan berjalan di samping Miyoshi. Udara dingin menyambut mereka yang baru saja keluar gedung. Memang bukan ide yang bagus keluar dini hari seperti ini di tengah musim dingin.

"Ne.. Miyoshi, Kita mau makan dimana? Tidak memesan taksi?" Tanya [Name]

"Tempat makan kita tidak jauh dari sini." Jawab Miyoshi

Jawaban Miyoshi tidak membantu [Name] sama sekali. Ia terpaksa harus mengikuti Miyoshi dengan rasa penasaran. Ia bisa melihat pria yang berjalan di sebelahnya hanya memakai jaket tipis berwarna biru pucat. Apa ia tidak kedinginan? Padahal [Name] yang sudah memakai coat tebal masih bisa merasakan dinginnya salju di Berlin.

"Aku tahu, aku tampan, tapi tolong liat arah jalanmu nona. Jangan sampai menabrak lampu jalan karena terus memandangiku." Cibir Miyoshi

[Name] terkejut dan segera menghindar lampu jalan. Sial, ia hampir saja menabrak lampu itu. Tak hanya itu, aksinya memandang Miyoshi juga kepergok olehnya.

"Cih.. tuan narsis.." Cibir [Name]

Miyoshi tidak mengubris [Name]. Mereka berhenti di dekat lampu lalu lintas. Beberapa mobil masih melaju di jalanan yang sepi. Lampu akan berubah 20 detik lagi. Mereka menyebrang ketika lampu berubah warna.

Mata [Name] bisa menangkap cahaya lampu berwarna-warni yang menghiasi gelapnya kota. Lampu itu berasal dari bar dan minimarket 24 jam. [Name] bisa melihat gedung besar yang berada 6 meter di depannya. Papan nama terukir di depan gedung ballroom itu, Norberaht Ballroom. Miyoshi berhenti tepat di depan pintu ballroom itu.

"Heh?! Kita kesini?" Tanya [Name] mengghentikan langkahnya

"Cepat masuk, aku sudah memesan tempat." Jawab Miyoshi

[Name] berlari kecil menyusul Miyoshi. [Name] disambut oleh hiruk pikuk ballroom ini. Banyak orang yang berdansa sambil menikmati musik yang diputar. Untung saja kali ini [Name] menggunakan dress kasualnya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Miyoshi akan mengajaknya ke ballroom.

[Name] mengikuti Miyoshi sampai ke ruang atas. Ia terlihat takjub begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ruangannya sangat indah. Arsitektur dan hiasan di sana terlihat cantik. Mereka duduk di kursi yang kosong dan pelayan datang menghampirinya.

Pelayan itu memberikan dua buku menu. [Name] membukanya perlahan. Semua menu ditulis dengan bahasa Jerman. Bahasa Jerman [Name] masih belum fasih. Ia menjadi bingung untuk memesan makanan. Di sebrangnya Miyoshi sudah sibuk memesan kepada pelayan itu. Miyoshi melirik dan melihat [Name] yang kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau memasang tampang bodoh seperti itu?" Tanya Miyoshi

[Name] menatap Miyoshi dan mendengus kesal. Ia kembali melihat buku menunya.

"Kau mau pesan apa? Ah, aku lupa, kau tidak bisa membacanyakan?" Ledek Miyoshi

"Te-terserah apa saja, yang penting itu enak dan bisa membuatku kenyang." Jawab [Name]

[Name] menutup buku menunya. Ia sudah pasrah melihat daftar menu. Miyoshi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia lalu memesankan sebuah menu untuk [Name]. Pelayan itu mencatat dengan cepat dan pergi. [Name] sendiri tidak peduli dan sudah asik melihat-lihat sekelilingnya

Beberapa orang tampak sedang menikmati hidangannya. Padahal ini bukan lagi waktu _dinner_ , melainkan _late dinner_. [Name] mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke meja. Ia bisa melihat cincin perak yang sama dengan miliknya masih melingkar di jari manis pria di hadapannya.

"Kau masih menggunakannya?" Tanya [Name]

"Hm? Benda ini mahal, kau tahu itu?" Jawab Miyoshi

"Bu-bukan begitu! Aku tahu cincin ini mahal! Ma-maksudku.. Apa kau tidak melepaskannya saat bertugas?" Tanya [Name] lagi

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah melepasnya." Jawab Miyoshi serius

"O-oh syukurlah kalau begitu..." Ucap [Name] canggung

Hati [Name] terbesit mendengarnya. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Baru 5 jam yang lalu [Name] sampai di Berlin dan langsung bertemu tunangannya di jalan. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban di musim dingin untuknya.

Rasa canggung menyelimuti kedua insan itu. Sudah lama mereka tidak berjumpa. Kurang lebih satu setengah tahun. [Name] melihat-lihat sekelilingnya lagi. Ia masih belum sanggup menatap Miyoshi lama-lama.

"Bagaimana keadaan di Tokyo?" Tanya Miyoshi

"O-oh baik-baik saja seperti biasa." Jawab [Name]

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku dengar Amari keluar dari instansi, tapi dia tetap tinggal di sanakan?" Ucap Miyoshi

"Iya. Oh iya!! Kau tahu? Sekarang Emma sudah lancar berbahasa Jepang! Sekarang juga dia sudah duduk di bangku kelas 2!" Ucap [Name] senang

"He~ cepatnya.." Ucap Miyoshi

"Iya, aku saja yang sering bersama Emma tidak menyangka. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Oh aku lupa, Sakuma juga baru saja masuk instansi." Ucap [Name]

"Aku sudah tahu berita itu~" Ucap Miyoshi meledek

"Oh kalau yang ini kau pasti belum tahu! Trio ce- ah, setanmu kesepian kekurangan salah satu anggotanya. Sekarang mereka senang berduet untuk menjahili Sakuma dan Kamimaga." Ucap [Name]

"Tunggu, tadi kau mau bilang apa?" Tanya Miyoshi kesal

"Aku sudah bilang semua, tukang pamer." Sanggah [Name]

"Benarkah? Perlu kubelikan cermin untuk melihat kejadian tadi?" Tanya Miyoshi lagi

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah punya cermin badan yang kau belikan untukku dulu." Tolak [Name]

"Oh itu tidak seberapa. Mau kubelikan lagi? Atau mau kuajak pergi ke ruangan yang penuh dengan cermin disini? " Ucap Miyoshi

"Tidak..Tidak.. terima kasih. Simpan uangmu untuk pulang ke Tokyo nanti." Ucap [Name]

Rasa canggung itu hilang begitu saja. Kini mereka asik beradu argumen sampai pelyana datang bersama pesanan mereka.

**•**

"Eh sudah saatnya kita pulang?" Tanya [Name]

"Kalau kau mau membantu pelayan disini sampai pagi, silahkan." Jawab Miyoshi bergegas pergi

"Tu-tunggu! Aku ikut!" Ucap [Name] mengejar Miyoshi

Arloji [Name] menunjukan pukul 5 lebih 20 menit. Langit masih gelap. Matahari belum mau menunjukan dirinya di musim dingin. Miyoshi masih berjalan dalam diam.

"Kita mau kemana? Apartemen ke arah sanakan?" Tanya [Name]

"Sudah ikut saja." Jawab Miyoshi

[Name] diam dan mengikuti Miyoshi. Sepasang pilar berdiri tegak di sisi jalan. [Name] melewati pilar itu, ia baru sadar kalau mereka memasuki area taman. Tempatnya memang sepi karena ini masih pukul 5 pagi. Siapa yang mau keluar di tengah musim dingin seperti ini?

Miyoshi duduk di bangku taman dan [Name] ikut duduk di sampingnya. Miyoshi masih diam dan [Name] menjadi canggung.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ucap [Name] pelan

"Kenapa kau menyusulku ke sini?" Tanya Miyoshi

"Aku sudah bilang di apartemen tadi. Kau tidak memberiku kabar dan a-a-aku khawatir dan aku merindukanmu.." Jawab [Name] pelan

"Bodoh, seharusnya kau masih menungguku untuk beberapa waktu lagi... atau kalau kau muak denganku... kau boleh meninggalkanku.." Ucap Miyoshi

"Tidak!" Jawab [Name] tegas

[Name] menatap Miyoshi dan berusaha melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu, kalau rasa rindu ini selalu datang? Kau tidak bilang dulu kepadaku dan.... dan kenapa setiap malam kau datang ke dalam mimpiku? Apa kau juga merindukanku?" Ucap [Name] sedikit kesal

Miyoshi terdiam. [Name] bisa melihat ekspresi terkejutnya. Ekspresi yang jarang dilihat olehnya.

"Kau tahu? Dengan seringnya kau datang ke dalam mimpiku aku jadi tidak ingin   
bangun. Untungnya aku tahu diri.." Lanjut [Name]

"Bilang saja kalau kau mau tidur lama. Jangan bawa-bawa aku." Cibir Miyoshi

"Heh! Enak saja!" Ucap [Name] menjadi kesal

Mereka kembali beradu argumen. Memang hari tanpa beradu argumen adalah mustahil bagi mereka. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, mereka asik beradu argumen selama berjam-jam.

"Heh~ Coba lihat sekarang siapa yang jatuh cinta kepadaku? Kau bahkan sampai mengawetkan bunga pertama pemerianku." Cibir Miyoshi

"Tunggu sembentar tuan, aku tidak begitu saja jatuh dalam karismamu. Soal bunga camelia itu, bunga itu memang indah. Akhirnya kujadikan bahan percobaan untuk awetanku." Sanggah [Name]

"Ho?~ Memangnya begitu?" Ucap Miyoshi

"Huh~ Kau ini hanya senang bercermin melihat pantulan wajahmu, bukan perilakumu. Coba tebak, siapa yang dulu saat badai salju datang ke rumah dan melamarku?" Tanya [Name]

Miyoshi diam sejenak ia hendak membalas argumen [Name]. Namun [Name] menutup mulut Miyoshi dengan telunjuknya.

"Tiba-tiba saja kau datang dengan sepasang cincin. Padahal kita berpacaran saja belum pernah. Waktu aku ragu, kau langsung bilang   _"Aku akan menunggumu, percayalah padaku"_ " Ucap [Name] berusaha menirukan suara Miyoshi

"Oh! Kalau begitu kenapa kau tetap menerimaku?" Tanya Miyoshi

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Hatimu berkata   _"Walau kau bilang tidak, tetap saja kau tidak bisa menolakku"_   " Jawab [Name]

Miyoshi tertawa pelan. [Name] terlihat bingung sesaat lalu tersenyum senang. Ia beranjak dari bangku dan berdiri di depan Miyoshi.

"Tidak terasa sudah dua tahun kita bertunangan. Kau tahu? Selama ini, aku selalu berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Aku juga selalu memberikan segalanya yang terbaik untukmu dan kau pun begitu." Ucap [Name]

Miyoshi mendongak dan melihat mata [Name] yang sendu. [Name] menarik nafasnya panjang.

"Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengamu Miyoshi. Kau mengajarkanku banyak hal tentang dunia ini. Rasa kesepian, rindu, duka cita, dan bahkan sampai penderitaan. Kau mengajarkan semua hal itu kepadaku." Ucap [Name]

Miyoshi beranjak dari bangkunya dan mendekati [Name]. [Name] memberikan isyarat untuk berhenti. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Tapi yang paling penting. Kau mengenalkanku tentang arti kebahagiaan, kebaikan, dan bahkan kekuatan untukku. Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali kau memelukku malam itu. Aku juga masih ingat saat pertama kali kau membuatku tertawa. Rasanya, banyak sekali keajaiban yang terjadi saat aku bersamamu, Miyoshi." Ucap [Name] mulai menangis

Air mata [Name] masih terus mengalir. Ia kembali mengguatkan dirinya. Kali ini ia mengambil nafas lebih panjang.

"Ne.. Bolehkah aku tetap mencintaimu?" Tanya [Name] pilu

Sinar mentari menyinari [Name] dan tanggisannya pecah. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menahannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Miyoshi menarik [Name] dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluknya erat. [Name] juga memeluk Miyoshi erat. Ia tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Sudah lama [Name] berharap untuk memeluk Miyoshi sekali lagi.

"Tentu [Name], kau boleh tetap mencintaiku. Sudah.. Jangan menangis." Ucap Miyoshi sambil membelai rambut [Name]

[Name] sedikit bergerak, berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Miyoshi melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendapati [Name] yang sudah selesai menangis.

"Ah, aku membuat bajumu kotor.. " Ucap [Name] pelan

"Kalau begitu, besok kau cucikan baju ini untukku." Ucap Miyoshi sambil mengelap air mata [Name]

"Ba-baiklah.." Jawab [Name] sambil mengembungkan pipinya

Miyoshi tersenyum geli. Mata [Name] masih sembab, wajahnya merah, dan ia masih menatapnya. Kedua tangannya beralih memegang wajah [Name]. [Name] terlihat bingung dan memegang lengan Miyoshi. Miyoshi mendekatkan wajahnya dan menghapus jarak antara [Name] dengan dirinya.

Sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di bibir [Name]. [Name] terbelak kaget. Namun, berakhir menikmati ciuman itu. Kini ia tidak ragu untuk memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu, bahwa Miyoshi akan selalu berada di depannya, selamanya. Tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan cinta mereka.

.  
.

  
Kamis, 13 Desember 20xx

**BERLIN** \- Seorang wanita berkewarganegaraan Jepang, bernama [Full Name] ditemukan tewas di kamar apartemen nomer 304, Senin (10/12/20xx). Dari hasil otopsi polisi mendapatkan bukti bahwa wanita ini tewas karena overdosis pil tidur. Polisi menyatakan kasus ini murni bunuh diri. Hal ini juga dikuatkan dengan bukti surat yang ditulis di meja korban.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo :D
> 
> Ini oneshoot pertamaku. Sebelumnya sudah pernah dipublish di web sebelah. Aku publish lagi dengan sedikit perubahan di sini. Sebelumnya maaf kalau masih ada diksi/kalimat yang belum pas/efektif. Aku masih belajar menulis. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan baca sampai selesai. Aku tunggu kritik dan sarannya <3 


End file.
